


It'll All Work Out

by cautiousArdent



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sabo and Ace are Luffy's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo's late coming home one night. What's the reason?</p><p>Sabo/Ace, who're raising a baby Luffy. Mostly just a small gen fic about their life at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll All Work Out

“I’m home!” a voice rang out in the apartment as a man slipped his shoes off and took off his hat, more of his blonde hair showing now, and he looked around the empty space. This was obviously very odd, as he furrowed his eyebrows. The lights were still on in their living room and kitchen area, so that must have meant the other two were at home. He started to walk towards the back of the apartment where the bathroom and bedrooms were, setting down a bag on the kitchen table along the way.

And at that moment, when he was nearing the bathroom door, his suspicions were proven to be correct as he’s met by a small child opening the door and running into his legs, hugging one of them. The man made a small yelp of surprise, looking down at the small child holding his leg and staring up at him. The man chuckled to himself, patting his two-year old’s head.

“Daddy home!” he cried as he nuzzled his face into the man’s leg, and he just laughed and nodded.

“I’m home,” he responded, smiling, but just then noticing how his boy was, well, naked. And his hair was wet, too, as well as most of his body, getting his hand and pants wet.

“Ace!” he yelled, dragging the child on his leg to the open door. “You should have at least—” He cut himself off as he stared at another man in their bathtub yet, Ace’s head peeking over the side like a child would, and he just sighed with a shake of his head.

“What are you still doing in there?” he said with mock disbelief, giving the other man A Look.

“You were running late, so we took a bath together first,” Ace replied, having a small pout on his face as he moved his head downwards into the water more.

“At least give Luffy a towel!” the blonde exclaimed, scolding Ace jokingly with a small laugh as he opened the closet door and grabbed a clean towel to dry their son off with, kneeling down to dry off his hair. The little boy giggled and grinned wide at his dad helping him dry off. There was silence from the other man as he watched with a small smile on his face. Once Luffy had gotten dry and the blonde got his pajamas for him, Ace climbed out of the tub as well, draining it before grabbing a towel for himself. As he walked past the blonde, he gave him a small peck on his scarred cheek.

“Welcome home, Sabo.” The blonde looked at him, a wide grin starting to form, though his cheeks were dusted with a pink color.

“I’m home, Ace,” he responded, giving said man a peck on the lips. It was now Ace’s turn to blush as he put the towel around his waist. Luffy just watched his two dads with a giant smile on his face and a silly laugh that he started to use last month.

“What took you so long? Usually you would have been back two hours ago,” Ace asked, looking worried.

“Ah… Right!” Sabo exclaimed as he remembered what he had gotten for them. He picks up Luffy after the small boy put his arms in the air, which was his way of asking his dads to hold him. He held Luffy on his hip as he pointed to Ace with his free hand. “Get dressed first, then come to the kitchen.” At this, Ace raised his eyebrow as Sabo smiled with his eyes closed. The blonde turned on his heel and took Luffy to the other room.

Of course, it didn’t take him long to throw on a pair of lounging pants and a loose t-shirt, and Ace was walking to the kitchen to see Luffy already sitting at the table and Sabo pulling out something that looked like a cake. Ace blinked at the sight.

“Why do we have a cake?” Ace asked, and Sabo looked up with a smile.

“Guess,” was all the blonde said. Ace blinked at him.

“Shit, it isn’t our anniversary is it?” Ace asked as he watched Sabo’s face turned into a look of worry. He put his hands up, but not before Sabo spoke.

“You forgot?” Sabo’s bottom lip protruded from his mouth, much like a fake pout. Ace’s eyes grew wide in horror of forgetting, but it was then that Sabo broke his façade and started laughing really loud, holding his stomach.

“Hey!” Ace exclaimed. “It was a genuine concern of mine, idiot,” he frowned and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Sabo laughing so hard that Luffy even joined in.

“No, you dingus, our anniversary isn’t until next month,” Sabo said after his laughter died down, though he was still smirking. Ace nodded, remembering now. Sabo then waved him over to sit down across from Luffy. Once he did so, the blonde began to cut the cake, humming a small bit as Luffy pulled at his face to stick his tongue out at his dad. Ace stuck his tongue out back, then started laughing despite himself. Sabo watched with a smile as he dished pieces of cake for the three of them. He tucked his hair behind his ear as he looked at Ace, who was already staring at him, a smile on his face when they locked eyes.

“Are you gonna tell us what it’s for, then?” he asked, taking his piece as Sabo handed it to him.

“I… got a promotion today at work. I’m now the vice president,” Sabo responded as he lifted a small piece of the cake to Luffy’s mouth, the boy eating it happily. He turned back to look at Ace, whose face was in shock and awe.

“Really!? Congrats! That's awesome,” he said, grinning wide as he placed his hand on Sabo’s free one on the table. Sabo squeezed it with a nod, his smile not fading. Ace leaned over, giving the other man a kiss on the lips. Once they separated, Sabo chuckled a little, gazing into Ace’s face before a small hand pulled on his own and Luffy saying he wanted more cake. He turned to Luffy and fed him a bit more. When he started speaking again, he didn’t turn to face Ace.

“It’s just that… For a while, at least, I won’t be able to come home as early as I used to. Once our busy season is over, I’ll be home at the normal time, but…” he trailed off, not looking away from the boy still happily eating his cake, oblivious to what was being said. Ace stared at the blonde for a moment before squeezing his hand and shifting towards him again, placing a reassuring kiss on the blonde’s cheek. Said blonde looked back at Ace in surprise, the freckled man smiling calmly at him.

“It’ll be fine, Sabo. We’ll work everything out.” At this, Sabo continued to look surprised for a moment more before smiling back.

Sabo leaned towards Ace this time, giving him a small kiss of his own, looking at Ace with his bright blue eyes, obviously happy now that his worry was gone.

“Yeah, you’re right. We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into pirate hell. I've also fallen into SaCe hell. (Help me.) And I really like the modern AU where Sabo and Ace are raising a baby Luffy, so I came up with this fic! I hope everyone enjoys it! It's been quite a while since I wrote anything.
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
